Huh?
by klumsee
Summary: moody and calm, quiet and opinionated, dense and intellectual. but most of all a sleepy head with a problem. it can only be one person, the bastard child of bombay. rated pg for now, humor and some angst, yes what a cliche.


****

(A/N:: Hey everyone this is my very first Mighty Ducks Story. I hope you all enjoy it even though there is a new person being introduced to the story.)

Summary:: Gordon Bombay, no longer a lawyer, once hockey player and coach for the Ducks. Two years after he's left the Ducks, he gets a call at work. One that will change his life forever. With the helps of the Ducks, will they be able to help him answer one question that strays in his mind, can he be a father to someone who seems to so distant from him?

Disclaimer:: How I wished I owned this, but I don't. Just my character and the plot.

Ch.1 The Call

"Mr. Bombay?"

"Yes Susan."

"There's someone on line one for you."

"Tell them I'm busy…"

"He said it's quite urgent that he speaks to you."

"What's more important then junior goodwill games?" Gordon replied more hastily this time around as he flipped back between two pieces of paper filled with various team schedules

"Mister. Bom-bay." The old, but strong secretary said as she walked into his office.

He looked up at her. "I, myself highly recommend you speak to this man also."

"Fine." He frowned.

"Don't frown at me young man." She chastised.

They stared at each other long and hard before Gordon broke out laughing. This was almost a daily routine for the two. Even though Susan was his secretary, he dearly respected the woman who always seem to know best.

As she walked out of his office she called back, "Meeting with the head at 2:00, sharp!"

"Okay, okay…" He shook his head and smiled to himself while picking up the phone.

"Bombay here."

"_Gordon_ Bombay I presume?"

"I just said that didn't I?" His cocky side came out a little, but who can help it when you're completely stressed with game schedules overlapping each other.

"Good. My name is Anthony Mandel and I work for the New Jersey Social Service."

"New Jersey?"

"Yes, New Jersey."

"I'm all the way in Minnesota…" He was cut off.

"The reason I have called you is regarding a Tyler Adrienne Bombay-Scott."

"Who?"

"Tyler Adrienne Bombay-Scott, you daughter."

"My daughter?!"

"Yes, do you recall a Jennifer Scott?"

Gordon tried to recollect his memories of his past. Some were great and some were not so great. After flipping through the little yearbook in his head, it hit him. The beautiful Jennifer Scott. His once girlfriend whom he mutually broke up with because they were heading down different roads that lead to different lives.

He sat there trying to remember every detail of Jennifer but when he was brought out of his trance by the voice that belonged to Anthony.

"Mr. Bombay?"

"Yeah, I'm here…"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that Ms. Scott recently past away and left behind a fifteen year old daughter."

"W-What happened to her? I mean how did she…?"

"A car accident."

"Oh."

"As I was saying earlier Mr. Bombay, Tyler is now in your custody…"

"Wait?! My custody?! Doesn't she, well you know, have any other family members around to take care of her?"

This was just way too much for Gordon to take in at once. It wasn't that he didn't want to take this girl in, it's just that he never knew he had a daughter and wasn't prepared for a daughter. He recently started to settle in with his life after leaving the ducks at Eden Hall two years ago and was well on his way on a promotion.

"Our records show that she has no other living family members except for you."

"…W-What if I choose not to…you know…"

"If you choose not to take her, then she'll will be placed in the local boys and girls home and if we're lucky enough, into a foster home. But I must tell you, at the age of fifteen, the boys and girls homes tend to be tightfisted as well as the foster homes."

Gordon sat quietly for a while not responding to Anthony, just thinking of what to do before he finally said, "Okay."

"Okay…?"

"I'll take her in my custody. Just tell me what to do."

"This is great Mr. Bombay. You're doing the right thing here."

They talked on for a couple of hours, but it mostly Anthony explaining the process to Gordon.

"Alright then, thanks."

"Your welcome sir, have a nice day."

He hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

How was he going to do this? How was he going to raise a fifteen year old girl that he's never met before, especially if it was his daughter too. Well, he did it with the ducks and they turned out pretty good, how hard is it going to be with one girl?

He smiled to himself self-assuring.

"What are we smiling about? You haven't fixed the schedule yet." Susan asked standing at the doorway.

He stood up and said proudly, "I have a daughter." His face suddenly paled as he fell back into his chair. "I have a daughter…I'm father now."

****

(A/N:: That's all for now. Do you see enough potential in this chapter for it to even be a story? Hate it or Like it, tell me what you think.)


End file.
